Red Door
by hathanhate
Summary: He found him in a coffee shop, behind an innocent red door...


So here is the one-shot.

Hope you like it angelkitty77!

Warnings- this is slash as well as having a sexual scene. If that bothers you there is a nifty little thing called a back button.

-HPJB-

They met in a coffee shop.

Normally, Jacob didn't like coffee. But he had gotten into a fight with Sam and needed an escape.

He'd gone to Forks originally with the intention to see Bella. But when he'd arrived at her house the stench of leech was so strong he knew the bloodsucker was there.

He didn't even bother to knock.

He just left, wondering through Forks until he noticed a shop he hadn't seen before. A little coffee shop.

It was tiny two floor place, sandwiched between a big convenience store and a book shop. A little gray building with a red door.

Mr. Riddle's Coffee Shoppe.

He had gone in just to get out of Forks perpetual rain, hoping that maybe they had something other than coffee; like maybe hot chocolate.

The inside was cozy. Dark green walls and old wooden furniture. There were mismatched chairs and couches that looked comfy and worn down.

There were only a couple of people in the shop. Sitting in armchairs at a little table in the corner. Then there was someone behind the counter.

It was a man, average height maybe, with messy black hair just long enough to pull into a little ponytail at the nape of his neck. His back was to Jacob, but he could see strong muscles under a white shirt and black slacks and there was a dark red apron tied up around the man's waste.

Jake cleared his throat to get the man's attention.

He turned around to face the shifter with a smile.

And Jake was lost in Emerald colored eyes.

-HPJB-

The others wondered when he started disappearing often. He told them nothing.

Every day he would come to the little coffee shop and talk with Harry.

He flirted, and Harry flirted back. It didn't matter to him that his imprint was a boy. Not for a second. He would get hot chocolate and one of Harry's pastries.

And when Harry took his break he sat with Jacob.

It was simple and comfortable and it made Jacob smile.

-HPJB-

Eventually Bella came to see him.

It turns out his dad had called her to see if that was where he was disappearing to.

When she tried to cozy up to him…

He told her to go away.

-HPJB-

It had been just over a month when Jacob asked him on a date.

Despite his usual confidence he had been incredibly nervous.

Harry had laughed and told him to pick him up at nine.

Jacob was glad he had fixed the rabbit.

-HPJB-

The dinner had been nice. Jacob didn't have very much money, but he had saved for this.

They fell into a comfortable groove that felt like the coffee shop.

Jacob couldn't stop smiling.

Especially with those bright green pools focused on him and filled with mirth.

He didn't even complain when Harry stole the check and paid before he could say a word.

-HPJB-

It ended with him taking Harry home. As it turned out, he lived on the second floor of the coffee shop.

Just before he darted inside he grabbed Jake by the shirt and pulled him down for a kiss.

-HPJB-

When the pack found out, they didn't react well.

But Jake was so deliriously happy at having found Harry in the first place that he didn't give a damn.

Not even when they kicked him out of the pack.

His dad knew. And didn't care.

He loved his son anyways.

And demanded to meet his boyfriend.

-HPJB-

Billy loved Harry.

He thought the nineteen-year-old was wonderful.

They got along and made plenty of jokes on Jacob's behalf.

Much to his embarrassment.

-HPJB-

They had been together for a few months when Harry introduced him to his dad.

The man had red eyes like a vampire.

But Mr. Riddle was nice enough, and seemed to actually like him.

Jake was glad for that.

-HPJB-

The first time Harry did something strange, Jacob thought maybe he was just seeing things.

He could have sworn Harry was talking to a mirror with his father's face in it.

But in a split second the mirror was gone.

-HPJB-

There were a few odd happenings here and there.

Like stuff seeming to appear or disappear out of nowhere.

That owl Harry had that Jake would swear could understand him.

How Harry would make these strange hissing sounds when he was startled.

-HPJB-

Jake didn't really take notice until the truck.

They were dancing.

In the rain, in the middle of the street.

So caught up in one another they never noticed the truck coming.

All Jake knew was one second they were about to be run over and the next they were in the flat above the coffee shop.

When he questioned it, Harry told him it was magic.

He accepted the answer and pulled Harry in for a kiss, just glad his boyfriend was safe.

-HPJB-

Eventually Harry told him more.

About magic, and wizards, and the war.

He told him how his dad was taking over.

About how the man adopted him when his headmaster almost killed him.

He talked about his Uncle Severus and uncle Lucius; and about his cousin Draco.

He showed him pictures that moved.

How to fly on a broom.

He fed him treacle tarts and butterbeer.

And the whole time Jacob smiled and never once thought Harry was lying or crazy.

-HPJB-

He came over to Harry's flat sometimes.

Sometimes they talked.

Sometimes they made out.

To Jacob, it was perfect.

Harry was inclined to agree.

-HPJB-

They had been together for nearly seven months when Harry called him over one day.

It wasn't unusual.

But how nervous Harry seemed to be was.

He kissed him. Gently. Trying to calm him down.

He didn't mean for the kisses to turn heated. But they did.

Then suddenly they were on the bed. Harry sitting on top of him and pulling desperately at his shirt.

He pushed him up for a moment, looking into beautiful green eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Harry flushed. "Yes."

He nodded and pulled him back in.

It didn't take long for Harry to get his shirt off.

Or for him to get rid of Harry's.

He flipped them then, so that he was on top, and looked down at his imprint.

Harry was beautiful. Pale skin flushed with desire. Lips darkened from kissing. Hair wild and spread across the sheets.

He was thin, with a runners muscles, and the occasional scar on his form that Jake felt only added to his beauty. There was an ethereal sort of quality about him that reminded Jake of those pictures of High Elves or Veela that Harry had shown him.

He kissed him again.

Then moved down.

First to his jaw. Then his neck. His ears. His Shoulders. Chest. Nipples.

There was a gasp and a groan at that and Jacob glanced up.

So nipples were a pleasure spot then.

Harry was practically reduced to tears by the time he moved lower to his stomach to tease the skin around his imprint's navel.

He felt hands tangled in his hair that were pushing downwards; trying to get Jake's mouth where he desperately wanted it to be.

Jacob was only happy to oblige.

The moans and mewls that fell constantly and without rhythm from his mates mouth made him hum in appreciation. The vibration sending even more pleasure up his mate's spine and making the young man shout.

But Jacob wanted his own pleasure as well.

With that though his mouth returned to Harry's and it wasn't much longer before he was inside him.

Then they were moving and rocking against each other and it felt _so_ good.

It felt right.

-HPJB-

The next morning, as Jacob lay tangled naked in the sheets with Harry, he couldn't help but feel like life was perfect.

He had everything he could possibly want after all.

And to think he found him in a coffee shop.

Behind a little red door.

-HPJB-

So the one-shot was short and the lemon wasn't as detailed as I had originally planned to make it. Still this was fun to write and I hope you all enjoy it.

Congrats again to angelkitty77 for winning my one-shot contest.

Feel free to review loves!


End file.
